And if you bring your friend
by ckeller48
Summary: Dani finds out exactly how Santana feels about threesomes when Quinn shows up for a surprise visit. A present to my dear friend, quasi-suspect.


**This is a prompt fill for quasi-suspect's Christmas present. Basically she didn't give me much direction beyond wanting Quinn/Santana/Dani together in some way, so this is the smutty goodness that erupted from that. So Merry Christmas to all, but especially to my amazing beta and fantastic friend, quasi-suspect. **

Their Bushwick loft should really have a revolving door instead of a sliding door. It seems like the old glee club seems to just show up whenever they feel like it and stay for as long as it suits them. It's bad enough that Blaine has practically moved in since graduation, but Santana is sick of constantly finding someone new on her couch when she gets home from a long shift at the diner.

Yet, when it's choppy blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket and a Yale sweatshirt dropped carelessly on the floor beside it, Santana gets excited that Quinn is visiting for once.

Dani shows up early and drops the paper bag with bagels in it onto the nightstand before she climbs under the blankets and slides up against Santana's back, peppering kisses along her neck.

"Who's the newest squatter?" she mumbles against Santana's shoulder, who just hums at having Dani's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Quinn," Santana finally tells her, rolling over to kiss her girlfriend properly. Dani sinks into it, her lips curling into a smile against Santana's as they kiss.

"I only brought bagels for the four of us," Dani tells her, pecking her lips one more time before sitting up. "Should I run back down to the deli?"

Santana reaches for her girlfriend's shirt and pulls her back down on her with a giggle. Dani appeases her with another kiss and balances her weight on her elbows, looking down at Santana with her bedhead below her.

"Quinn hates carbs," Santana tells her. "Come back to bed."

They only get ten more minutes of blissful peace before Rachel's incessant singing rings out from the kitchen as she starts the coffee. Santana groans loudly against Dani's stomach where she had just been kissing before the interruption.

"C'mon, family breakfast!" Dani says, nudging Santana and pulling her shirt back down despite Santana's grumbled protests.

Quinn is sitting at the kitchen table when Santana and Dani wander in, their fingers locked together between them. Her hair is brushed, though it's shorter and wilder than Santana remembers it being the last time she visited. It pisses her off that Quinn still manages to be that incredibly attractive, even after a night spent sleeping on a shitty thrift store couch and last night's makeup smeared around her eyes.

Dani slips out of Santana's grip to drop the bag of bagels on the counter and pulls two mugs out of the cabinet to get their coffee ready. Santana doesn't miss the way that Quinn eyes this new addition to their group curiously, especially because Dani is obviously so comfortable in the loft.

"Q, that ass you're blatantly checking out is my girlfriend, Dani."

Dani turns around with a shit-eating grin that actually manages to make Quinn's cheeks tinge pink.

"I didn't know you were going to be here or I would have taken your bagel order," Dani tells her in lieu of a greeting. She hands Santana her coffee and smacks a wet, loud kiss onto her cheek before sitting down at the table across from Quinn.

"Oh it's okay, Quinn can have half of mine," Rachel offers with her show-stopping smile that should really just be illegal at this early hour. Santana refrains from the crude comment that is on the tip of her tongue and instead takes a sip of her coffee. Like usual, Dani has managed to make it exactly the way she likes it.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rach, but I'm not much for carbs in the morning. Coffee is just fine for me."

Rachel starts rambling about the importance of a balanced meal to start off the day, but Santana is just watching the way that Dani and Quinn seem to be studying one another. It's kind of fascinating to see the girl she's in love with checking out the girl that she shared a wild night of hotel sex with only six months ago.

"So what brings you to the Big Apple, Q?" Santana asks her, sliding into a seat at the table.

"My friend has a piece in an art show, so I went to the opening last night, but she decided to lock herself up in our hotel room with her boyfriend after the show, so Rachel offered me the couch in the interim."

"Quinn isn't heading back until midday tomorrow, but I have to be at the theater early for an interview before the matinee. Any chance you two want to show her a fun day in New York?"

"That's completely unnecessary," Quinn interjects.

"I have to work the lunch shift, but I can pick up some wine on the way back and we can have a good night here," Dani adds. "Why don't you two go play tourist for the afternoon and catch up?"

"I thought I might catch Rachel's show since I'm in town anyway," Quinn admits. Rachel brightens up at that.

"I'll leave tickets for you and Santana at will-call for the matinee," Rachel says excitedly, grabbing half of a bagel and heading off to her room to get ready.

"I never agreed to sit through any extra three hours of Berry's singing on my Saturday off," Santana whines.

"I don't mind going by myself. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you anyway, Santana. I'm sure you have all kinds of important things to do today," Quinn shrugs.

"Oh suck it up, San. You love Funny Girl almost as much as Rachel does."

Santana doesn't miss the amused grin on Quinn's face at Dani's disclosure.

"Fine, it's a fucking date," Santana says miserably. The idea of sitting in a stuffy theater next to Quinn while watching Rachel prance around is exactly the opposite of her plan for today. Dani looks pleased that Santana gave in and she knows she'll at least be rewarded for her gratitude later.

Santana picks up her coffee and stands up, gesturing at Dani to come with her. Dani winks at Quinn and follows happily behind her girlfriend.

"Seriously, why?" Santana groans, pulling her t-shirt over her head and falling back on her bed, stretching her limbs along the mattress.

"Why am I making you be a decent friend when otherwise you're going to waste your entire day watching Netflix?"

"It's one thing to have to entertain my parents when they're in town, it's a whole other to play host to a girl that I fucked the last time we saw one another."

That gets Dani's attention. Santana almost wishes she hadn't said it because dealing with a jealous girlfriend over Quinn Fabray of all people is not what she feels like doing when they still have enough time for a quick round before Dani needs to leave for work.

"You've slept with Quinn?"

Santana figures she should tread carefully if she'd like her relationship to outlast Quinn's stay in her apartment.

"It was a drunken, one-night thing when we were in Ohio for a wedding," Santana downplays. Truthfully, she's had more than one raunchy dream about the things they did in that hotel room since the wedding.

"I'm pretty impressed. She totally seems straight and she's incredibly gorgeous."

Santana can't help but smirk and beckon her girlfriend forward with one finger. Dani pulls her own shirt over her head before crawling up Santana's body and capturing her lips.

Santana comes with a pillow shoved over her mouth to muffle her moans. As good at that four-time thing with Quinn was, Dani knows how to make her forget her own name with just the use of her tongue.

"It's probably better that the two of you stay in a public place so I don't have to worry about my girlfriend making it a two-night stand with the hot blonde sleeping on her couch," Dani teases, rolling off of Santana and reaching for her clothes. She probably should have left ten minutes ago if she wanted to be on time for her shift.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Santana assures her, admiring Dani's legs in her incredibly short uniform.

"I never thought I did," Dani tells her honestly. She leans over and kisses her quickly, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Santana waits until her legs no longer feel like jello to pull herself out of bed and head for the shower. Quinn is already showered and dressed, her hair and makeup perfect.

"You guys really need a place with walls," Quinn comments as Santana makes her way to the bathroom wearing nothing but her towel. Santana barely manages an eye roll in Quinn's direction before she's closing the bathroom door.

As much as she wasn't looking forward to spending the day playing nice with Quinn, she has to at least admire the seats Rachel scored for them. She's seen the musical twice already - opening night and once when her mom was in town and she needed cheap entertainment - but this time they're in the second row of the orchestra section, only a couple seats over from dead center.

Quinn flips through her Playbill, pausing to read Rachel's bio at the beginning of the Meet the Cast section. Rachel's list of prior shows is non-existent and pales in comparison to most of the main cast in the show, but Quinn seems proud to see their friend's name in print nonetheless.

The show is as good as Santana remembers - maybe even better now that Rachel and the others have really settled into their roles as they move into their fifth month on Broadway - and Santana convinces the usher to let them back to Rachel's dressing room after the show so they can say a quick hello before Rachel needs to meet with fans and get ready for her night performance. Rachel hugs them both, still high on the adrenaline from performing, and Quinn gushes over how great the show was while Rachel actually beams at her like meeting Quinn's standards is her only goal in life. It makes Santana roll her eyes, but eventually one of the stagehands pops their head into the dressing room and tells Rachel that she needs to get outside for her meet and greet, so they take off, leaving Rachel to do her job.

"You hungry?" Santana asks her as they leave the theater and head back out onto the busy sidewalks of midtown. "I know a good deli a few blocks from here that makes awesome sandwiches."

"Grab'em to go? As much as Rachel wanted me to have this big day out in the city, I really just want to hang in my sweatpants and catch up on my Netflix cue."

Santana couldn't agree more about getting home and relaxing, so she grabs Quinn's elbow and steers her through the herds of tourists clogging up the sidewalks.

The deli is crowded - Santana doesn't understand how it's possible, but dining establishments in New York always seem to be incredibly crowded - but they get in line and it gives them time to peruse the huge chalkboard menu hanging above the counter.

They get their food to go and head back to Bushwick. Santana's glad when she can kick of her shoes and make herself at home on the couch, turning on the TV before she even starts to unwrap their sandwiches. Quinn wastes no time either and soon enough the two of them are yelling at some idiot on an old rerun of the Newlywed Game, their stomachs comfortably full.

It's how Dani finds them a few hours later. The waxed paper that had been wrapped around their sandwiches lay crumpled on the coffee table amongst empty chip bags and Diet Coke cans. Quinn and Santana are on opposite sides of the couch; each slumped against the armrest like mirror images of one another.

She has to admit that it's kind of cute - Santana and Quinn obviously have a connection that runs deeper than falling into bed together once - but she has no problem ruining the moment by dropping a kiss to Santana's forehead and slipping into the space between the two girls.

Quinn stiffens a bit at her presence, sliding further down on the couch to give her and Santana some space.

"She doesn't bite, Q," Santana jokes, having noticed Quinn's change in demeanor since Dani made herself comfortable.

"Well, I do, but only if you're into that," Dani adds with a playful wink.

Santana doesn't miss the way Quinn sucks her lip between her teeth with a sharp inhale of breath. She's not sure why, but there's something about the way Quinn reacts to Dani's flirty joke that makes Santana's stomach flip.

It's also unlike Quinn to not dish it back, at least to Santana, but she's silent and seemingly focused completely on the ridiculous crap on TV.

Dani is playing with her phone in her lap, her knee obstructing Santana's view as to what she's actually doing. A minute later, however, Santana's phone buzzes against the wood of the coffee table. She snatches it up to see a new message from Dani.

**This is prob a convo that we shouldn't have over a couple of random texts, but what are your feelings on threesomes?**

Santana is glad that she's not drinking anything because she would have spit it clear across the room.

Instead, she manages to practically choke on her own saliva.

She's up out of her seat before Quinn can ask her what's wrong. She heads into the kitchen and grabs one of the bottles of wine that Dani left on the counter when she arrived. She takes her time finding three glasses for them and takes a deep breath before turning her attention back to her phone.

Before she can finish typing her message, Dani's arms are wrapping around her waist from behind.

"I didn't mean to freak you out," Dani tells her honestly, her voice quiet as she whispers against the shell of Santana's ear. It makes Santana shiver.

She spins in Dani's arms and lets her own drape over Dani's shoulders, coming around to lock behind her girlfriend's neck.

"Are you saying that our sex life needs to be spiced up?" Santana asks, trying to keep the vulnerability out of her voice and failing miserably.

"Baby…"

That word alone melts Santana. She hasn't had a threesome since before her and Brittany became an actual thing, and even then it was with Puck and overall it was pretty awful. Dani is completely different in pretty much every way and Santana knows she should trust that it's more that Dani just likes spontaneity and having fun.

"Grab the wine and we'll see what happens," Santana replies. She sounds a lot more confident than she feels. Somehow, getting to sleep with Quinn once feels like a miracle in itself. It would be like winning the lottery to be able to experience that for a second night.

Santana figures the best thing to do is to follow Dani's lead. From the beginning, Dani has always been the aggressor, and Santana has to admit, it is pretty damn sexy.

Dani heads back into the living room first, bottle in hand. Santana takes a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself before following in her wake.

Quinn accepts a glass happily, swirling the red liquid carefully in her glass like they're drinking something that costs more that five dollars a bottle. It's typical Quinn - her elegance ever present - and Santana finds herself watching the way Quinn's slim fingers dancing along the neck of the glass almost nervously.

The bottle empties quickly and Quinn offers to grab another from the kitchen, hopping up before either Santana or Dani can protest.

Quinn's barely out of the living area before Dani is yanking Santana toward her, their lips colliding hard as Santana falls half on top of her. It's sloppy at best, but Santana feels the familiar burn in her chest that always accompanies Dani's kisses.

Santana doesn't hear Quinn return - she's completely wrapped up in Dani - until Quinn coughs loudly and puts the bottle on the coffee table with a loud thud. Dani pulls back only slightly, her lips darker, almost bruised, from the sheer force of their kiss.

"Jealous, Q?"

"Been there, done that. I've had better," she says with a shrug and Dani tries hard to stifle a laugh at Quinn's burn in Santana's shoulder.

"Well you were plenty ready for rounds two, three, and four in that hotel room, so obviously I was doing something right," Santana shoots back with a grin. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Dani puts us both to shame and you haven't had the joy of taking a ride on that yet."

"Nice, Santana. I'm sure your girlfriend loves that you talk about her like she's a cheap slut that will fuck anything."

"It's fine, I know I'm anything but cheap," Dani tells her, rolling slightly so that she's pressed against Santana's side and facing Quinn. "But I do enjoy fucking hot blondes while my girlfriend watches," she adds.

Quinn's pale complexion goes completely red, which just makes Dani's smirk grow more pronounced.

"More wine?" Quinn chokes out, unscrewing the cap - obviously it's really fancy stuff - and taking a swig directly out of the bottle before pouring herself another full glass.

They sit up and Dani pours them each a glass as well. She takes a sip and pulls Santana's mouth towards hers before she even completely swallows, leaving plenty of the sweet liquid on her tongue as it snakes into Santana's mouth.

Santana whimpers slightly - Dani is the master of seduction in her humble opinion - before pulling away and taking a sip from her own glass. It tastes better on Dani's tongue, however.

She watches as Dani takes another big gulp, but this time she turns the opposite way and reaches out for the neck of Quinn's sweatshirt. Santana's heart rate picks up immediately as she waits for Quinn to respond. Quinn doesn't protest or pull away as Dani's lips descend on hers, her mouth opening slightly to drink Quinn in. It's only another few tense seconds before her girlfriend is blatantly making out with her friend with reckless abandon.

It's hard to not be jealous of the little sighs Dani is drawing from Quinn's mouth or the way that Quinn's fingers tangle into Dani's blue hair, holding their faces tightly together. She slides up behind Dani and her hands push up the hem of her shirt, letting the pads of her fingers roam along the silky skin of Dani's stomach.

She leans in and kisses Dani's neck and along Quinn's forearm as it's still draped over Dani's shoulder. This whole thing should be weird - her girlfriend so passionately absorbed in one of her oldest friends - yet Santana can feel how much the situation turns her on.

Finally Quinn and Dani break apart and Dani turns her head over her shoulder capturing Santana's lips in a soft, albeit awkward, kiss. Quinn reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip as Dani shifts and moves to straddle Santana's lap, kissing her fiercely. She pulls Santana's lower lip between her teeth and nips at it playfully, causing Santana to groan and feel the heat build deep within her stomach.

Santana cracks her eyes open to see Quinn's hands running along Dani's sides, her nails scraping along the fabric until she's groping at her ass through Dani's jeans.

"This would be a lot more comfortable in your bed," Dani whispers against Santana's lips before kissing her again. Santana nods despite their connected mouths, causing their teeth to collide a bit and forcing Dani to rock back on her heels into Quinn's groping hands.

"Bedroom?" Santana says to the room in general, though her eyes are focused on Quinn's.

Quinn just shrugs but when Dani climbs off the couch and starts walking to the bedroom while stripping off her shirt, she follows immediately in her wake, leaving Santana to grab the bottle of wine and take up the rear.

By the time she rounds the edge of the privacy curtain that leads into her own bedroom partition, Dani's hands are pulling Quinn's sweatshirt and t-shirt over her head simultaneous. Santana doesn't miss the way that Dani's hands linger over the lace of Quinn's bra, palms brushing against them as they ascend slowly.

Santana pulls her own shirt over her head and drops it carelessly on the area rug before placing the bottle of wine on her nightstand and choosing to come up behind Quinn, pressing herself against the blonde's back and letting her hands roam against skin that is vaguely familiar.

Dani and Quinn are kissing again, their hands brushing one another's cheek as they do so. Santana lets her hands palm at Quinn's chest, the lace rough against her skin. Quinn moans into Dani's mouth and Santana's not sure if it's from her or the way Dani is teasing her tongue.

Santana slides one hand around to Quinn's back and squeezes at the clasp to her bra until it unlatches and the material slackens on Quinn's shoulders. Quinn lets Santana guide it down her forearms and Dani pulls it from between them before dipping her head to nip along Quinn's collarbone until she can catch a nipple between her lips, causing Quinn's head to fall back against Santana.

Santana's hands pinch at the nipple that Dani doesn't have between her lips and Quinn's back arches, her shoulder pushing back into Santana. Santana wants to feel all of her - it's so completely different this time than the rushed, rough sex they shared at Mr. Schue's wedding - but she also can't stop staring at how fucking hot her girlfriend looks with her mouth wrapped around another girl's nipple while her hands fumble with the tied knot of Quinn's sweatpants.

Quinn's hand comes up to snake around Santana's neck and tangles through her hair, gripping tightly and moving Santana's mouth up her neck to the spot that makes her moan on contact. Dani manages to undo the knot and pushes Quinn's pants down so that they lay like a puddle around her ankles. Quinn steps out of them haphazardly, balancing herself against Santana as she does so. Her free hand shoots forward to pull Dani's face towards hers and they start making out again while Santana sucks at Quinn's neck, her hands cupping both of Quinn's breasts and she rolls her thumbs over hard nipples.

"Bed?" Dani mumbles against Quinn, her hands coming up to cover Santana's, stilling them for a moment.

Nobody answers her, but they follow her as she backpedals towards Santana's bed. The blankets are still a rumpled mess from earlier and for a fleeting second Santana remembers having her head between Dani's legs in this spot only a few hours early. It sends another flood of arousal through her and she slips out from behind Quinn so that she can kiss Dani and shove her back onto the bed.

Dani's back hits the mattress and Santana scrambles on top of her, her knees on either side of Dani's hips. She leans down and kisses her deeply, her hair falling forward around their faces. Santana feels the bed dip as Quinn climbs on beside her. There's something sexy about being watched and Santana reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear so that she can catch little glimpses of the way Quinn's eyes are locked on their lips, her hand slowly circling her own nipple.

Dani rolls her hips up into Santana, her hands scratching down Santana's back, leaving light pink marks in straight lines. She pauses at Santana's bra and unclasps it deftly between two fingers. It slides down Santana's shoulders, staying caught between their bodies, but Dani doesn't waste any time reaching under it to twist Santana's nipples roughly, drawing out a strangled moan from Santana.

Santana rolls off of Dani and lands on her back. Quinn lies down next to her and guides her face towards hers and they start kissing as Santana tosses her bra off the bed and reaches for the apex of Quinn's thighs. Quinn groans as Santana's fingers rubs along the damp fabric separating them.

Santana fills Quinn's mouth with her own groans when Dani reaches over and twists Santana's nipple with the perfect amount of pain mixed with pleasure. Quinn presses into Santana's hand, working for more friction where she needs it. It's overwhelming, the way Quinn is panting against her mouth and the feel of Dani's calloused fingers pinching tender flesh. Santana can't get enough of it. Her last threesome - a drunk encounter with Brittany and a lacrosse player that didn't really overlap their social circle much - was boring compared to the way this is igniting every nerve in her body.

Dani pulls at the waistband of Santana's pants with urgency, like she can't wait another moment to get her out of them. Quinn pulls away and helps Dani shimmy the pants down Santana's legs. The two of them waste no time in looping fingers in either side of Santana's panties and making them glide down tanned legs too until Santana can kick them off the side of the bed.

She rolls onto her back and watches as Dani rids herself of her own bra on her left while Quinn watches from her right. Her hips thrust up and meet nothing but air as Dani leans over her waist and kisses Quinn, her teeth biting at Quinn's lower lip aggressively. It's so fucking sexy, and she can't resist reaching up and touching both of them, letting her fingers linger on the smooth skin of their stomachs. She's useless to do anything but watch as Quinn gropes at Dani's chest right above her.

Santana is desperate for friction; her body is aching for the weight of someone else on top of her. It's almost like the other two girls can read Santana's mind because she sees them share a look before they move apart and turn their attention to her. Her body shivers under the sensation of four hands teasing along her sides, ghosting along her hipbones and the jut of her ribs. Dani's lips kiss along her jaw, her tongue dips down her throat, pressing against her pulse point. Quinn moves almost methodically, mapping the places she obviously remembers receiving a positive reaction all those months ago. The sensations are fleeting before one of them moves their attention to another part of her body, leaving a buzz through her skin where their hands and mouths had just been.

By the time Dani's hand dips between her legs and presses up into her folds, Santana is seeing stars. Despite having only met a few hours before, Quinn and Dani seem to make a good team - Dani uses her fingers to tease her clit and her entrance, never lingering long enough to really give her what she needs, while Quinn focuses on her collarbones, the swell of her breasts, and the plane of her stomach.

Quinn's mouth covers Santana's just as Dani's fingers push inside her, causing Santana to moan into the kiss. She's worked up so quickly - just watching Dani and Quinn was more than enough foreplay, if she's being honest - but Dani knows exactly how to use her fingers to tease the fuck out of her. Santana needs Quinn's hands and she reaches for them, but Quinn pulls them away and continues her feather light, torturous touches along Santana's hips and upper thighs.

Dani pushes her legs apart before crawling between them, her breath hot against Santana's already warm skin. Santana lifts her hips off the bed, desperate to feel Dani's mouth against her. It elicits a hearty giggle from Dani, who uses her free hand to push Santana's hips back down, pinning her to the mattress.

Quinn breaks away from Santana's mouth and Santana rolls her head to the side to watch as Quinn strips herself of her panties before reaching over and rolling one of Santana's nipples between her fingers. She's facing Dani and Santana can almost feel the invisible connection between the two girls as they touch her, enough to excite her but not enough to really give her the release she's craving so badly.

Without a word exchanged, Quinn kisses Santana once before moving her body so that her knees end up on either side of Santana's face. She's still facing Dani, though Santana's only view now is of Quinn's wet folds. She inhales and is filled with Quinn's musky scent, causing her eyes to flutter closed with sheer arousal.

The first touch of Dani's tongue along Santana's own slit comes in perfect timing to Quinn lowering herself onto Santana's face. Their moans are simultaneous - Santana can feel the vibrations of Dani's against her heated flesh, and she's sure that Quinn felt the same sensation from her own mouth.

It's hard to focus on the beautiful girl hovering above her with the way Dani is driving her closer to the edge with every movement of her tongue. She knows her own ministrations are irregular and Quinn tries to grind on her tongue to give herself the friction that Santana is struggling to give her.

There's something insanely sexy about Quinn taking control of her own pleasure - it's so incredibly different from the last time Santana was naked with her - so Santana tightens her tongue and lets Quinn move against it. Santana's own hips try to press up against Dani, but she's held down by Dani's weight against her.

Dani finally, _finally _moves her tongue onto Santana's clit and Santana's whole body shivers with pleasure. Santana reaches up and scratches her nails along Quinn's abs, moving upwards inch-by-inch. Dani's fingers curl deep inside Santana as her tongue speeds up and Santana's body tightens as the heat starts to spread. Her breath leaves her as her muscles start to shake. Quinn moans from above her, though Santana can't quite register it with the way her orgasm takes hold of her, making her fall out of focus and into intense pleasure at the hands - and tongue - of her girlfriend.

As soon as Santana falls limp again, Dani shifts from between her legs. Santana's breath is coming out in rapid pants as she tries to get air back into her lungs, but Quinn is impatient and grinds harder against her. Dani's weight settles over Santana's stomach and, although she can't see them, she knows that her and Quinn are kissing above her.

Santana feels a hand brush against her chin - Dani's, she presumes - that takes over rubbing Quinn's clit in tight circles. Santana tilts her head and pushes her tongue up into Quinn, eliciting a moan from the blonde that seems to be muffled by Dani's mouth. Santana tries to focus on how Quinn tastes and how she tenses around Santana's tongue as Dani's fingers drive her towards the precipice.

When her orgasm finally hits, Santana grips Quinn's hips to keep her from crushing her face and listens to the string of mumbled curses that erupt from Quinn's mouth as she rides it out.

Quinn rolls off of Santana as soon as she regains control of her limbs and collapses onto the mattress. Santana can't resist the urge to crawl up Quinn's body, kissing a trail up her quivering ab muscles and the valley between her breasts until their lips meet, both breathless and chests heaving.

"Fuck, that's sexy," Dani murmurs from beside them and Santana feels the bed move as Dani strips off her remaining layers of clothes. As good as Quinn tastes on her tongue - it seems to be even better when Quinn is enjoying it as well - she wants to kiss her fucking girlfriend and then fuck her senseless.

Dani seems to have the same idea because she tugs lightly at Santana's hair, pulling her away from Quinn's mouth and towards her own. Quinn whimpers slightly at the loss of contact, but Santana can feel her watching as Dani kisses her aggressively, almost like she's making sure that Santana knows exactly whom she belongs to.

It's fucking hot, the way that Dani always takes control of exactly what she wants.

That's why Santana isn't surprised when she finds herself with her back on the mattress once again and Dani straddling her thigh, her wetness leaving a trail on her leg as Dani rocks against it as they kiss.

Santana has months of practice at being topped by Dani, and her hand squeezes into the space between them and she's not surprised to feel Dani lower herself onto two of Santana's fingers, letting them fill and stretch her before she starts moving on them, letting them nearly leave her before she slams her hips back down on Santana's hand. Santana uses her thigh to give her more power behind her thrusts as they hit a rhythm together. Her thumb manages to brush Dani's clit on occasion, though she's sure it isn't anywhere near enough, though Dani's head is thrown back, and her hands help balance herself by resting on Santana's stomach as she moves, her hair bouncing against her shoulders as she does so.

Quinn moves behind Dani, grabbing at her boobs, twisting nipples rather roughly between her fingers. Dani cries out, though Santana knows from experience that it's a lot more in pleasure than pain. Santana watches as Quinn's lips nip and suck at the expanse of Dani's neck, leaving red marks all over it. Normally she'd be jealous to see bite-marks down her girlfriend's neck, but watching Quinn's mouth leave them is sexier than she ever could imagine it would be.

When Dani starts begging for more, it's Quinn's hand that snakes down to play with her clit, leaving Santana to worry about filling Dani completely with a third finger. Dani groans at both of them and she bounces harder against Santana's hand, chasing her own release. Her hand reaches back and tangles in Quinn's messy blonde hair and Santana drinks in the sight - her girlfriend pants and moving frantically against them, Quinn digging her teeth into Dani's shoulder as she pinches a nipple and rubs at her clit simultaneously.

Dani comes with a quiet gasp and a muttered mix of both their names. Santana waits until Dani's hips still against her to slowly lift her girlfriend off her fingers and pull her down to have Dani lie in her arms. She can feel Dani's heart pounding in her chest and watches as Dani gestures for Quinn to join them. Quinn does so, though she seems to be a little awkward about impeding on a tender moment between the other two girls.

Dani reaches for Santana's hand that is still sticky with Dani's juices and licks up the side of one finger slowly, causing a deep groan to escape from Santana. Really, she doesn't understand sometimes how she got so lucky. Quinn seems to catch on - through what seems to be another unspoken conversation with Dani - and their tongues flick against one another as they clean Santana's fingers. It's easily the hottest thing Santana has ever witnessed and she feels a new rush of wetness between her own legs.

"Fuck," she mutters with a shudder, causing Dani to giggle against Quinn's mouth before she sucks Santana's fingers into her mouth and releases them with a soft pop.

"What is it, baby?" Dani asks her with a knowing smirk. That's enough to make Quinn chuckle softly on Santana's other side.

"Mmm, ready for round two," Santana tells her honestly. She doesn't miss the way Quinn's one eyebrow raises, her lip caught between her teeth.

"How early is your train?" Dani asks Quinn, like having a casual conversation while naked in Santana's bed is proper protocol in this situation.

"Late enough to sleep until brunch," Quinn informs her. "Plus, I can sleep on the train."

That's apparently all Dani needs to hear because the next thing Santana knows, Quinn's fingers are tracing a line up her left thigh while Dani does the same exact thing to her right one.

"Does nobody care that I need to work early tomorrow?" Santana wonders aloud, though if she's being honest, there's no way in hell that she'd actually tell the two of them to stop where this is headed.

"Like you've ever put good decisions and responsibilities as a higher priority than your own fucking pleasure," Quinn snarks at her, causing Dani to laugh in obvious agreement.

"Fuck both of you," Santana retorts, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Believe me, you will be soon," Dani promises her, leaning in to kiss her. "You'll be sore by the time you're serving tables tomorrow."

With that, their hands move farther up her thighs, and she knows there's no point in arguing. She has the two hottest girls she knows naked in her fucking bed, and that's totally worth the agony that her shift is going to be tomorrow.


End file.
